


Unhappenings #NM

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [20]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "What did I say about bringing home kittens?"





	Unhappenings #NM

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 10, 2006.

Edward awoke to the sound of soft mewing from somewhere else in the apartment and as much as he wanted to hope that it was drifting through the drafty ventilation system from somewhere else in the building, he knew it was coming from somewhere he was paying the rent for.

"Al?" Ed asked blearily as he stumbled from the bed. Years later, he still hadn't quite gotten used to moving without double-weighted limbs. Not first thing in the morning, at least. Still, over-compensating was far better than his one-time under-compensation, which tended to leave him face-first on the floor.

"Yes, Brother?" Ed heard his brother's voice reply from out in the main room. There was a soft squeak and Ed could hear his brother muttering something.

"Did you..." he didn't bother finishing the sentence. From the doorway, he could see Al sitting cross-legged beside a cardboard box.

Which promptly mewed.

"What did I say about bringing home kittens?" Ed asked as he walked over and crouched down to see just how many of the little creatures he'd have to convince Al to give away.

Three. Not so bad. He'd managed six before, once, the year before. Three wouldn't be too bad.

"They're staying," Al said firmly. "I promise I'll take care of them."

"No." Edward dangled a hand down into the box to pet one of them, but immediately it hissed and bit tiny kitten-teeth into his hand.

He cried out and stumbled back, frowning.

"That's it! They're going!" Ed announced as he shook his hand in the air. It didn't really hurt - they were just kitten-teeth, after all. But there was the principle of the thing.

"But Ed, they were all alone. Someone abandoned them out in the park and..."

"No."

"Ed..."

"I'm going to go get breakfast," Ed announced as he headed towards the door.

"In your underwear?" Al asked as he watched Ed pass.

"Yes," Ed mumbled before grabbing a long jacket and heading out into the hallway. The diner would have his order ready, and he already had the correct change in his pocket. No one would look at him twice.

On the stoop, Ed reached down to pet the aging mutt who didn't need to be on a leash and smiled at his owner, who was smoking a thick cigar and watching the girls gather across the street to walk to school.

Dogs weren't so bad - Ed was quite used to them after being around Den and Black Hayate. But cats... Al would really need to convince him.

Racing through the diner as if he was late to a fire, Ed sprinted back to the apartment, taking the steps two at a time.

He burst in the door just as Al was about to grab the knob, cardboard box tucked under his other arm.

"Brother?" Al asked cautiously as Ed held out the paper sack containing their usual breakfast.

"They can stay til after breakfast," Ed announced, closing the door behind himself and locking it. He was smiling, something that he knew was making Al uneasy.

"They can?" Al questioned as he began to follow Ed towards the kitchen with the box mewing happily.

"Here-" Ed pulled a small glass bottle of milk from the bag and handed it over. "Something for them."

"You want something in return, don't you?" Al eyed the bottle suspiciously. "I thought I said... not before I have to go to work."

He set the box down in the corner of the kitchen and started looking around for an old pie plate that could serve as a saucer. Ed just watched him, wishing he hadn't missed the first few days of Al having his body back, likely acting in just an awkward a manner as he sometimes caught himself.

Neither of them had gotten very tall, either - not as tall as their father.

Ed frowned off in the other direction as he began to unpack the food.

Somehow, outside of the bedroom even seemed wrong. More wrong. Honestly, with Al's sudden physical curiousity about his body, Ed hadn't just been able to give his brother a few dollars and told him to hit the street corners until he found someone to teach him.

Not that he knew much, either, which had left them with lurid texts and trial-and-error.

"Yeah," Edward mumbled, watching the kittens lap at the cold, white milk.

Scooping up his share of the food, he headed quietly off to try to get some of his own work done. Thanks to the hard work of a keen editor, Ed had found that tales from Amestris made for excellent European fiction novels. And not a soul was any the wiser.

A paragraph later, Al was behind him, hands on his shoulders before he felt the soft wetness of Al's tongue tracing the curve of his ear.

"Breakfast," Ed suggested. It was going to get cold, otherwise. "It just popped into my mind because you've been working late."

"You fall asleep typing," Alphonse softly commented. "I mean, you do tend to be a little wordy, but to put yourself to sleep..."

Edward had a rude retort queued up. He wanted to use it. But Al's hand sliding down his chest made him pause.

"When I come home, I'll still have kittens?" Al asked as he made Edward's chair turn a bit on its base - enough so he could slide around and kiss Ed.

Ed wasn't sure if he was supposed to nod or speak or just let Al kiss him. Most of the time he just let Al kiss him, because that was what Al wanted.

When Al pulled away, licking his lips and smiling, that was when Ed nodded. The kittens were safe for a few days, if Al was going to do what it looked like he was going to do.

"Before work?" Ed asked.

"Just my mouth," Al replied. "And you can take care of me the same way."

Ed wanted to make another stupid comment. He didn't. This world worked differently. And he hated to see Al ache. Maybe that was why he first started touching Al back. It didn't matter.

With Al between his legs, hands on the worn wood desk chair by where the arms joined the seat, Edward wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the sensation, but he wanted to keep watching, too. Just like Al had wanted to feel everything, at first, he wanted to see Al feeling. It made sense, to him.

No one ever asked why they shared one bed in a two-bedroom apartment. No one commented on the noise. No one commented on the fights, either, which sometimes ended up in Edward confusing himself by falling into archaic Amestran terms anyway.

Al's tongue, soft and wet as it circled the head of his erection, made him gasp. Al's mouth, a moment later as his hardness was pulled into it, was hot and inviting. Ed wondered if asking a little more of Al so early in the morning would be a fair trade for a few weeks of the kittens. Maybe even keeping one of them for a bit longer.

Maybe.

He didn't ask. Breakfast was forgotten and his novel - he'd stopped in the middle of a word - was cast aside as Ed let his hands slide down to rest on the desk chair's arms, and then down more to golden hair that was long and never braided.

Al sucked on him as if he was on a mission, which he quite possibly was. Yet Ed knew there was love in there, some sort of crazy mixed up sort, but that was all they'd ever really figured out how to have, in the end. Everything they did was crazy - there was never a reason to draw a final line.

"I like how you taste," Al whispered, midway, before casting his eyes back downward and doing something with his tongue to make Ed moan.

And later, after he'd come, when he pushed Al down against the floor and had to then politely remove one of the kittens that was playing with Al's hair...


End file.
